


Stupid Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chikan, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Groping, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Stripping, Underage - Freeform, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A British school girl is kidnapped whilst on a school trip in china and finds herself with a whole new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man on the Train

Everyone had a buddy, who they were supposed to stay with at all times to make sure no one went missing. Unfortunately, Rose’s buddy, Vicky had been flirting with one of the boys the entire trip and paying no attention to Rose whatsoever. And so she didn’t notice when Rose, buffeted by the crowd, failed to get on train with the rest of the class.

Rose watched the doors slid shut with a helpless feeling. She could see the rest of her class on board, all with no idea that she had been left behind. She looked around the subway station, feeling the first stirrings of panic. Should she wait here for them to notice and come back for her? But how long might it take for them to realise? It might not be until they reached the museum and did a head count, and then how would they know where she’d gone missing? Maybe she should try and make it back to the hotel… or get to the museum. While she was deliberating a new train pulled up and she made a split second decision. She would try and make it to the museum. After all, she knew how many stops away it was (five) and it was a major tourist attraction, surely there’d be signs in English pointing towards it.

The train was packed, as they always were here. Rose found herself standing by the door, sandwiches between the window and a middle aged man in a business suit. Every time he breathed she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She ducked her head, trying to move as far from his as she could. 

One stop later and the train was even more crowded. The man’s entire body was pressed against her back. Four more stops, she told herself. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her ass and she jumped. She craned her head around to see the man in the suit smiling at her. It was not a nice smile and she quickly turned back around, hoping that he would read the fear on her face and leave her alone. He didn’t.

Having made the first contact and not met with any resistance he grew bolder. His wandering fingers stroked her buttocks, pinching and squeezing them through the skirt of her school uniform. Rose was frozen, unable to react. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and though she knew that she should make a scene, she was also a twelve year old girl alone in a foreign country. She was too scared to do anything and could only bite her lip as his advances continued. 

With a sudden shock she realised that he was reaching under her skirt, tugging at her cotton panties. This couldn’t be happening. And then his hand – skin hot and dry – was inside her underwear, pushing them down as he felt down to her pussy. Rose was horrified. No one had ever touched her there before, she’d never even touched herself there, not this way. His thick fingers stroked between her lips, dipping into her and wiggling, trying to make her wet. And then one of his searching fingers found a place that made a shock run through her whole body. She shivered, letting out a little gasp without even realising it.

She heard the man laugh softly and realised that she was wet, down there. He was sexually assaulting her, and she was turned on. But she couldn’t spend long thinking about that because his fingers were still moving. He kept going back to that little place that made her gasp, rubbing it, circling it and even pinching at it, all while thrusting his other fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. Rose found herself shifting her legs apart and leaning forward, forehead resting against the cool glass as she gave into the helpless pleasure. 

And suddenly it was over. The man withdrew his hand, leaving her panting and confused. She was so horny, she needed release without evening knowing what that was. She turned to look at him pleading, ready to get down on her knees and beg if need be. Anything to regain that feeling….

“Is my stop.” The man said, gesturing to the station they were just pulling into.

Rose didn’t understand at first. The man stepped slightly back, gesturing again with a question in her eyes and then she understood. “Yes.” She said quickly, not even thinking about it.

The man smiled broadly. He led her off the train and through the subway station, one arm around her shoulders. Every now and again he would reach down and brush her breast with his hand, sending shivers of delight through her. She could feel how wet she still was, her panties felt sodden and she was sure that her thighs were wet too. And she could see her own juices shining on the man’s hand, resting over her shoulder. She wanted to stop and beg him to finger her again.

They stepped out of the station and into the rain. The man paused for a second, looking around and then pushed her towards a car waiting by the curb. A door opened as they approached and a man got out. He looked Rose over appraisingly and said something in Chinese to the first man. He replied and Rose was propelled into the car. She slid along the leather seats, making room for the man but he didn’t join her. Instead the door was slammed harshly. Through the tinted glass she saw the two men conversing, before the original man turned and walked away. Then the second man walked around to the driver’s seat and got in. 

As he started the car Rose asked; “What’s going on? Where’s he going?” Panic was starting to return as she realised what she’d done.

“I no English.” The man said shortly, not looking at her as he pulled out into the traffic.

Rose sat back, heart racing. She realised she had no idea where she was, didn’t know how many stops they’d gone by while she was distracted. And she didn’t know these men, didn’t know what they wanted with her. She had made a terrible mistake.


	2. Prepared

Rose watched the unfamiliar city flash by outside the window, a hard knot of fear in her chest. She hadn't bothered trying to speak to the driver again, knowing it would be pointless. She pulled her mobile from her backpack and held it tightly in a trembling hand. This was the point where she should call someone, but who? None of her friends were on this trip, and she didn't have the number of anyone who was. She didn't know the number for the police in this country either. And even if she had someone to call, what would she say? How could she explain that she had been molested on a train and then followed her molester eagerly? 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the car stopped. It wasn't until the door was pulled open, making her jump, that she realised they had reached their destination. A harassed looking man stood outside the car, peering in at her. His dark eyes settled on her phone and he reached out to snatch it from her hands. She was so startled that she didn't even try to protest, just stared dumbly as he dropped it to the pavement and ground it beneath his feet. "Out." He snapped at her.

She climbed out quickly, staring round her with wide, frightened eyes. They had left the busiest part of the city behind, this seemed to be a more residential area. The car had stopped outside a set of high, spike-topped gates and even as she tried to look through them, they started to open with a creaking noise. The man put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward roughly, propelling her through the gates and into a dirty courtyard. A large, one story building sprawled out before them. Standing in front of the front door was a short, stout old woman with a frown on her face. 

Rose tripped across the courtyard on trembling legs, the man behind her. The woman crossed her arms across her ample chest and said something to the man. He replied, waving one hand dismissively and then both turned to look at Rose. She blushed without knowing why and ducked her head. With a sigh, the old woman gestured for her to come forward. When Rose didn't immediately comply, the woman's face darkened and she snapped something. Rose didn't need to speak the language to know that it was a threat. She hurried forward. The old woman grasped her under the chin, thick yellow nails digging into her soft skin and tilted her head this way and that. She reached down to drag Rose's arms - which had been clasped around her chest - to the side and looked her over appraisingly. She said something to the man, voice less harsh this time and then took Rose's wrist. She turned and headed back into the building, towing the frightened girl in her wake.

The building smelt strongly, almost chokingly, of incense and strange perfumes. There were charms and statues all over the place, candles burning on side tables and sticks of incense smoking. Rose's eyes began to water. The woman took them down a long corridor, passing many open doorways on either side. Rose tried to look through these, but is pulled along too fast to catch more than a fleeting glimpse. Finally, when they were deep within the building, the woman served into a doorway, seemingly identical to every other they had passed. Inside two more women were waiting. They were much younger than the old woman; both close to Rose's own age, though probably a few years older. They were so similar they could have been twins - identical chocolate brown eyes and ink black hair caught up in bunches. One had red ribbons tying her bunches and the other blue, this was the only difference between them.

Rose was led to the middle of the room and the twins walked slowly around her, looking her over. Once again Rose found herself blushing as they discussed her in low voices. "You take clothes off." The old woman commanded in broken english.

Rose stared at her in horror. She started to shake her head, opening her mouth to protest, when suddenly the old woman slapped her. The stinging blow came so suddenly that it took Rose a moment to realise what had happened. She raised a hand to her face and pressed it to her burning cheek, tears leaping to her eyes. The three women remained silent, watching her impassively. Then the old woman raised her hand again, as if to strike her again, and Rose hurried to start undressing. Her shaking fingers struggled clumsily with the buttons of her shirt but the women didn't seem to mind how long it was taking her. When she had undone all the buttons, Rose carefully shrugged out of the shirt, holding it uncertainly in both hands before one of the twins reached out and took it from her. Next Rose knelt down to undo her shoes and once she had removed them, they too were whisked away. She straightened up and unzipped the side of her skirt, letting the pleated material drop to the floor and stepping out of it. 

Now she was standing before these three strangers in nothing but her underwear. The tears that had been clouding her vision finally split over her cheeks as she reached back to unclasp her bra. Her C cup breasts dropped slightly against her chest, no longer supported by the bra and the touch of the air against them made her shiver. When she pulled down her underwear, they were still wet from earlier but between her legs was bone dry. Nothing about this situation was at all arousing. 

The old woman reached out and Rose shied away instinctively, earning another slap. The next time her clawed fingers reached towards her, Rose forced herself to remain still. She barely repressed a whimper at the dry fingers squeezing at prodding at her chest. The woman pinched and tugged at her nipples, chattering over her shoulder to the twins. She held Rose's arms up and to the side, turning her to survey her chest from different angles. Rose felt like a piece of meat. 

Then the woman reached down and tugged at the dark pubic hair between her legs. She said something that made the twins laugh and Rose discovered that she could blush even deeper. The old woman released and stepped back, hands on hips. "You will do." She said.

When Rose only stared at her she went on. "You go with girls. They make you look good."

The two girls walked to a second doorway across the room and looked back expectantly at her. Rose looked around for her clothes but they were gone. "My clothes-" She started.

"No. You go with girls now." There was no room in the old woman's voice for argument, and not wanting another slap, Rose quickly walked after the twins. She was painfully aware of her nakedness, especially as the others were all clothed. She felt weak and vulnerable in a way she had never felt before. She found herself crying again and was powerless to stop. The twins took her into a large bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bath. They ignored her tears, working with impassive speed and skill. Clearly they were used to this. They each lifted up one of her arms and carefully shaved her underarms before one moved onto her crotch while the other started on her legs. Rose allowed them to manipulate her without complaint, sobbing broken heartedly as she was shaved and smeared in perfumed cream. Dabs of perfume were applied under her arms, at her neck, wrists, breasts and between her legs. Her messy hair was brushed and washed to shining sleekness. The blue ribboned twin paused in her ministering to stroke Rose's naturally wavy hair with something close to envy. "Stop crying." One of them told her.

Rose controlled her tears with difficulty, though she could not stop the hitching gasps of her breath as the twins wiped and cleaned her face then applied a thick coat of foundation. Her lips were painted a soft, pearly pink and pale violet eyeshadow was brushed onto her eyelids. Finally the twins stepped back, seemingly satisfied. "You look good now." Red ribbon said.

"What's going to happen to me?" Rose asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

The twins looked at each other, conversing quietly in their own language. "You good now." Red ribbon affirmed.

"Good." Blue ribbon echoed.


End file.
